Pinkie Pie Vs Tap
by Rush Futurama
Summary: After washing her hooves Pinkie Pie struggled to turn off the tap. How long can her patience hold out before she snaps and goes crazy?


_**Pinkie Pie Vs Tap**_

On a peaceful night Princess Luna's moon shined in the sky over the sleepy little medieval like town known as Ponyville, with it's thatched houses and beautiful gardens. Minus the local gong farmer, (they weren't that medieval) the gallows, or the tanner either.

There was though a strange pink building that stood out among the thatched houses, that looked as if it's roof was made from gingerbread and frosting with a giant pink cupcake with three long thick purple candles on top. The rest of the house was made out of wood and it had a pink door, and that building was Sugarcube Corner, which appeared to be a candy shop.

Upstairs within Sugarcube Corner was a bathroom, which was small, but not small enough to feel cramped, it's walls and floor were tiled light green. It was a little messy with packets of shampoo thrown around, some of which was on the floor, and it had everything a bathroom should have; a bathtub, a toilet and a sink with a round glass mirror above it on the wall.

The mirror's reflection showed the large blue eyes of a young pink fuzzy haired Earth Pony that was Pinkie Pie, she had a cutie mark of three blue balloons on her flank, who was standing at the sink rubbing her hooves with a bar of soap.

Pinkie turned the hot tap on, waiting a little for the cold water to heat up in order to wash her hooves properly. Once the water was lukewarm she placed her hooves under the tap and started rubbing her hooves together to wash them.

The water got hotter, but not too hot to be painful while she washed her hooves. About a minute later Pinkie decided her hooves were clean enough. So she twisted the hot tap to the right to turn it off, but the tap didn't fully turn off, only less water came out at a slower speed.

"Hmm?" she said thoughtfully. She twisted the tap even further to the right, but it was no use it only caused the water to flow out at increase speed. "Tap broken?"

She twisted the tap a little more causing the water to slowdown at a drip like speed.

"I think I've almost got it." However when she turned the tap a tiny little bit more it caused the water to flow back out at full speed. "Hmm."

Pinkie Pie twisted the tap around again bringing it back to a slow dripping speed, but once again when she moved it a little further the tap did the same thing by flowing the water back out at full speed.

Over and over again Pinkie Pie twisted the tap to try turn it off, but every time when she almost had the tap turned off at a dripping speed and moved it a little further to turn it off the water just blasted back out at full velocity once again.

As the minutes went by Pinkie Pie started to grit her teeth with her eyes narrowed angrily indicating she was starting to lose patience with the tap.

"Come on! I don't want to pay tax for water I'm not using!" she shouted.

Pinkie began to sweat and get more and more frustrated as the minutes went by.

About an hour later Pinkie Pie literally started to cry with rivers of tears running down her cheeks.

"Please ... turn off... just please... I'm begging you."

But the tap gave her no pity, for it kept the water running no matter how hard she tried to turn it off.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Turn off!" she shouted.

The tap didn't answer to her request, so she slammed her right hoof down on the tap in anger, which surprisingly stopped the water from running completely but only briefly for about a second before the water came back out at full speed again.

"Oh I give up!"

Pinkie Pie twisted the tap bringing it to a slow dripping speed, then walked out of the bathroom in a huff, deciding it was best to wait till morning to get a plumber to fix the tap.

Pinkie Pie walked into her pink bedroom stuffed with toys and colorful helium balloons up in the ceiling, then tucked herself in her white love heart themed blanket on her bed.

"Drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip...drip... drip..." the tap from the bathroom kept going.

Pinkie Pie's left eye twitched in annoyance.

An hour later Pinkie Pie was lying on her bed with bloodshot eyes that were wide open as the tap kept dripping.

"Drip."

Pinkie screamed in her rage with her face becoming demonic like when a Pinkie Promise was broken while she jumped out of bed, then ran into the bathroom towards the sink to unleash hell upon the tap to destroy the evil foul thing it is.

An idea came into Pinkie Pie's head just as she was about to tear the sink off the floor and throw it out the window.

"Hmm, that's sounds like a better idea." she said calmly.

Pinkie Pie sneezed party ribbons out from her nose then walked out of her bedroom and made her way down stairs. She was lucky Mr. and Mrs. Cake were on Holiday, otherwise she'd have to explain what the screaming was all about after waking them up.

Once down stairs Pinkie Pie trotted out the door into Ponyville to meet the bright green unicorn Lyra Heartstrings who had a cutie mark of a golden harp on her haunches.

Lyra was doing something very unusual, she was standing upright while walking on her two back legs down the street. Lyra was a little uneasy on her hooving while walking like this, she wobbled a little from side to side taking giant awkward steps moving very slowly.

"Um Lyra, why are you walking like that?"

Lyra awkwardly turned around to face Pinkie causing her almost to fall over back onto her four hooves.

"Oh, I'm just practicing walking like a Human for research."

"Lyra Humans aren't real, they are make believe in fairy tales."

"Yes, they are real!" she shouted while shaking her right hoof angrily at Pinkie Pie as if she had a fist.

"Even if they do exist, what then?"

"We will have crossed species hybrid babies with them as a symbol of both peace and close bonding friendship between both our sapient species."

"OK... But there's still isn't any proof that they even exist?"

"The proof is if the Multiverse Theory is true, then Humans do in fact exist somewhere in the Multiverse!"

"But otherwise, there isn't any proof?"

"I'm gonna invent a trans-dimensional portal to access one of the parallel universes that contain Humans! Just you wait, then you'll know who the crazy one is!"

With that Lyra walked off still on her two back legs while laughing maniacally.

"Okay, you do that."

Pinkie continued on her way to the edge of town over to Sweet Apple Acres, which was a farm with a field near by growing crops, an Apple Orchard and the Apple Family's home itself, that was a large dark pink wooden farmhouse.

Winona Applejack's Dog, which appeared to be some sort of breed of Border Collie, who was brown and white was sitting outside her dog house.

Winona payed no heed to Pinkie as she walked towards the farmhouse's front door to knock on.

"Applejack, are you awake?" she shouted.

A window opened above Pinkie to show the young light orange Earth Pony Applejack that had beautiful green emerald eyes, who had her hat off and her blonde hair loose in a mess.

"Pinkie Pie?! It's two o'clock in the morning! Whatcha ye want?!" she shouted in her southern accent.

"I would like to borrow a hammer please."

Applejack yawned while rubbing her eyes with her right hoof in exhaustion.

"Why would ya want a hammer?" she said in a curious tone while rubbing her chin with her right hoof.

"Uh, I just need to borrow one that's all."

Applejack gave Pinkie Pie a weird look and was about to question her why she wanted a hammer, but then decided it was best not to ask.

"OK Pinkie, just ye'll hold on for a second."

Applejack withdrew away from the window briefly, then came back holding a hammer, that she threw high into the air out the window to make sure she wouldn't hit Pinkie Pie by mistake.

"Thanks!"

"Ya'll welcome!"

Applejack closed her window and went back to bed.

As she tried to go back to sleep again she wondered what would have happened if Grammy Smith and Big McIntosh weren't visiting Canterlot when Pinkie Pie did this at this time of night? They'd probably be very mad.

Back outside Pinkie walked over to the hammer lying in the grass and picked it up.

"I should be able to fix it with this!"

Pinkie Pie made her way back home, then went up stairs into her bathroom and began smacking the tap with the hammer several times, which did nothing but stop it briefly for about a second before the water splashed back out at rapid speed again each time.

"Maybe it will work now?!" she shouted.

She started twisting the tap, however now it seems no matter how much she turns it, it kept running at full throttle.

She screamed in her fury while she ran out of the room, to run down the stairs and out the door through Ponyville as fast as she could. She moved so fast she looked like a pink blur.

Unfortunately Lyra while still walking like a Human got in the way to be hit by Pinkie sending her high into the air to slam back down on the ground on her back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Pinkie shouted while still running.

At Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was lying in bed who was just about to fall back to sleep when she heard Pinkie Pie scream her name from outside.

_**APPLEJACK**_!

"Uhhhh! "She groaned while rubbing her forehead with her left hoof. "What now Pinkie?" Applejack reluctantly made her way to the window and opened it. "What ya want now?"

"Um, I'd like a sledge hammer to borrow please?"

"A sledge hammer?! What in tarnation would you want a sledge hammer for?"

"Because I need it to fix a tap."

Applejack's eyes went wide.

"Um Pinkie Pie, I don't think you use a sledge hammer to fix a tap." Applejack's eyes went even wider. "Hey, wait a second?! Did ye use the hammer I gave you earlier to try fix the tap too?"

"Yes... it did kinda make it even worse. But I bet a sledge hammer would fix it."

"Pinkie, I don't think any type of hammer is used to fix taps."

"But this time I won't smack it with a hammer, I'll just use it as a weight to keep the tap suppressed under it's weight to stop the water from flowing."

"Alright Pinkie, but if that does not work neither. Just, just please don't wake me up again."

"OK." Applejack picked up a sledge hammer from underneath her and dropped it out the window. "Thanks."

"Ya'll welcome."

Applejack closed her window and went back to bed again.

Pinkie Pie picked up the sledge hammer, she then went on her way back home through Ponyville passing by Lyra now back walking like a Human past Sugarcube Corner, which Pinkie Pie entered, followed by going up the stairs into her bathroom where she placed the sledge hammer across the sink in such away that the heaviest part of the hammer (the steal tip) of the sledge hammer was resting on the hot tap defying the laws of physics (the sledge hammer should fall off the tap by overbalancing due to the steel tip's sheer weight) as well as stopping the tap completely from running it's water unlike the other hammers.

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief, and so went back into her bedroom not having to worry about getting too high of a water tax.

Pinkie went into bed and closed her eyes with bliss knowing that she could get a plumber to properly fix the tap in the morning while at the same time she didn't have to hear the tap dripping to keep her awake.

_**The End**_


End file.
